Element Wars
by Quickstar13
Summary: Meet Shuya and his friends as they go on the ultimate adventure
1. Where It All Began

_Ok guys so this is my first story. I came up with the idea of Elemental War with my friend's help. I'll try to update often. Also, criticism. If you could just let me know what I can change to make the story better, just let me know. Let's get into it._

**9 Years Ago**

There was a fire which started mysteriously. It spread all throughout the village and most people already evacuated. However our main heroes' parents are trying to help injured people escape the last burning building. The father, who went by the name of Kuya, was struggling to find a small trapped kid. "Damn it!" he shouted in anger as a beam crushed his right foot. The mother, Shiath, was already out of the building carrying three children. "Kuya! Hurry!" she shouted as she couldn't stand the thought of losing her soulmate. "Don't you think I'm trying!" he snapped. He noticed that the whole upper part of the building was collapsing. He quickly threw out the child he got to. "Shiath! I'm sorry but I'm trapped! Just grab Shuya and get out of here!" "Absolutely not!" she protested as she ran in to help him. She managed to help but nobody knew they were being watched by the evil group of assassains called the Mystic Gems. "Hehehe" laughed the one who started the fire, Ember. "These fools are so pathetic." she chortled. The leader, Diamond was grinning from ear to ear. "I'll finally get back at Kuya for ruining all of my plans for world domination." "Time to end this" he said, as a white NRG ball appeared in his hand. "Diamond Flash!" he yelled before a white beam aimed at the building destroyed it. He laughed as the building exploded killing both of Shuya's parents. Poor Shuya was only 1 1/2 years old but still understood what happened very clearly.

**Present Day**

Shuya, now nine, turning ten in five months, prepared to steal some food with his best friend Kowa. Coincidentally, Kowa's parents died in an accident similar to Shuya's. "Hello sir." Kowa said to a shopkeeper. "Kowa..." he said suspiciously. He looked around to make sure Shuya wasn't around. He didn't see him. "Ok how may I help you?" he asked. "I just want to talk" Kowa said innocently. Just as this happened, Shuya used a burst of NRG to steal 3 apples and 4 bananas. "Damn you two thieves!" They ran laughing but ran into a person. "Woah!" Kowa exclaimed. "Your the famous Ikabi Huinogashi!" Kowa yelled. "Yes I am. And what you two are doing are very wrong." he sternly said. "We're sorry sir! It won't happen again!" Shuya said seriously. He immediately returned the stolen fruits and asked "How can I ever be just like you sir?" Ikabi replied "Go to the Warrior Academy. They'll teach you everything you need to know." " Thanks sir!" they both exclaimed and took off running. "Race ya Shuya!" Kowa said. "You're on Kowa!" After they registered they met their classmates. "Ooooh! Who's that babe over there?" he asked a boy who already became his friend by the name of Kenji Kokobunji. He already found his element and was experienced for his age. For this reason he was a total girl magnet. "Kenji!!!! Over here!!!!" shouted a crowd of girls. "Sorry Shuya, Kowa, I have to go." he states as he disappeared into a puddle of water. Later on, their Sensei, Saruga Kiburato told them it was time for sparring. "Time to show the chicks how I rock and roll!" Shuya exclaimed.


	2. Time to Train for the Tournament

_Ok so it was pretty fun writing the first chapter. Hopefully the second is just as fun_

**Back at the Academy**

The students were all training for the big day at the Global Tournament. At last, the day finally came.

"Wow. So many different kids in the Kids League!" Shuya exclaimed. "I know right? It's like everybody wants to become the next JR Global Champion." said Kenji, surprised at how many kids were there. There was at least a good 600 antsy kids, waiting for the matches to start. "Come on Kenji! Let's go see our first matches!" Shuya shouted. "Ok!" He eagerly replied. They both left Kowa behind. "W-wait for me guys!" He shouted as he tried to catch up. Kowa didn't particularly like Kenji too much. He felt like he was trying to take his best friend away from him.

The first match was officially on. It was a battle royale. It's purpose was to knock down most of the participants. About 30 seconds before it started, Kowa noticed a girl that was staring at the three of them. She seemed to be analyzing them "Um, why is she staring at us like that?" Kowa asked. "We can find out later Kowa. The match is starting!" Shuya said excitedly.

Shuya learned that his element was Fire. Fire is one of the best offensive elements. Kowa learned his was Ice. This particularly helped him in situations like the battle royale since it was the third fastest element. They all learned how to make clones, however Shuya learned how to slash people with a bit of fire, while Kowa learned how to make an ice barrier. As the match started, everyone rushed toward the center.

**To be continued...**


End file.
